1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible line trimmers and more particularly pertains to a new hedge trimmer assembly for trimming hedges and trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flexible line trimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, flexible line trimmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,108; 4,607,431; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,455; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,684; 5,774,993; and 5,423,126.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hedge trimmer assembly. The inventive device includes a head assembly comprising a rotatable trimmer head and a debris shield. A cutting line extending from the rotating head. A pole with the head assembly pivotably coupled to a first end of the pole. An adjustable head locking assembly for selectively locking the head assembly into a static position relative to the pole. A handle extending from the pole. A motor for rotating the trimmer head. The motor is coupled to a second end of the pole. A trigger operationally coupled between the motor and the trimmer head for selectively activating the trimmer head when the trigger is squeezed.
In these respects, the hedge trimmer assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trimming hedges and trees.